


Two Favors

by Talon_Bell



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, F/F, Futanari, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon_Bell/pseuds/Talon_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inpiration From This pic on Rule 34 (NSFW, Duh) http://rule34.paheal.net/post/view/1797053#search=yogscast</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Managers' Office

Fiona bent over the counter watching the last customer of the day and the last of her employees leave. With a sigh of relief after a long day she took the money out of the register and walked through the kitchen into the manager's office. Walking around the desk she looked her wife Zoey in the eye. They shared a smile and Fiona opened the safe. She put the money in and shut it slowly taking her time to lock it. “So, how we doing Zozo?” Zoey closed her legs together a bit tighter. “Good. We have enough for everything, salaries, bills, even a little extra for... whatever.” As Fiona moved in closer and her cleavage moved a little farther into Zoey’s when she tried to take a better look at the figures face Zoey moved her thighs a little closer together. Zoey thought she was being subtle, but Fiona saw right threw her. 

“You don’t need to hide anything from me Zoey.” She said this as she reached into her partner’s pants and grabbed her member. Stroking what they often called their “Big Secret” Zoey moaned as Fiona began to jerk her off. “Ooooh, Fifi. Keep going.” Fiona got to her knees and took off her shirt and bra, shaking her D cupped boobs to give Zoe a show. When Fiona shook her tits for Zoey the bulge in her pants grew even bigger and on that Fiona took off Zoey’s trousers, it wasn’t until she saw her lover in nothing but her panties that she realized how turned on Zoey was. On seeing Zoey’s arousal Fiona stitched together a devious plan. Rather than sucking off Zoey like she expected, she got back on to her feet and started to make out with Zoey and unbuttoning her shirt. Zoey started grabbing Fiona’s ass and rubbing her plump thighs. While they danced with tongues fiona took off Zoey’s clothes, everything above the waist, and began kissing down her neck. Zoe bit her lip as Fiona sucked her nipples and ran her finger along the outline of Zoey’s cock in her panties. Fiona took her time to pleasure her, she licked the bottom of her breasts and kissed her erect nipples and when she bite down on them Zoey gasped, and as her gasps eventually turned heavy breathing as Fiona released them. Then kissing down her partners tummy she finally got to the pants. Fiona quickly rolled   
Zoey’s panties down her legs and let her stiff cock breath. 

Fiona smiled as she saw her wife’s huge throbbing member. All twelve inches standing tall, foreskin tightened over her shaft, wet head from pre-cum, her sack was hiding half of it, but you could still see her tight, wet, flushed pussy. Fiona debated if she should spend some attention on Zoe’s cunt as well as her cock. She decided against it for tonight, but only because it had been a while since she’d given Zoey a blowjob. Fiona wrapped her lips around the tip of the cock, “Aaaaahhh, Fiona. Don’t stop. It feels so good.” Fiona silently thanked her years before she met Zoey for her sexual prowess when it pleasing a dick. Even though she had to go against herself and her own desires more often than not to do her job she was glad she walked away from it with some useful skills. Fiona bobbed her head down Zoe’s cock taking about 6 inches in only a few minutes. Zoey moaned loudly as her wife swirled her tongue around her cock. She loved the way Fiona did these things for her. The way she gently handled her balls, and the way she licked her member. Zoe left out a sigh as Fiona took her cock from her mouth and started to lick from the base of the shaft to the tip and then popped it back in her mouth. This time fiona struggled to deep throat the whole thing. She inched down Zoey’s cock licking it and massaging it with her lips all the way. SHe finally got to the base of Zoey’s cock when Zoe herself cried out “God… Fifi… I’m coming!” On hearing this Fifi tried to lift her lift her head off Zoe’s cock, but she only got to the head when her dear wife came in her mouth. 

Fiona sat back her still clothed ass fell onto the carpeted floor and she sat there with a mouth full of cum, a small bit was dripping off her lip. Zoey was looking up at the ceiling breathing heavily “I’m sorry Fifi” she said. Fiona swallowed down the salty semen in her mouth and got back to her feet. “No problem Zozo.” she said smiling at the absurdity she had just endured, being knocked to the ground by the force of her hermaphrodite wife ejaculating in her mouth. “Besides,” she started. “we still have an hour before we need to go home.” she said as she pulled down her jeans and high-waist pants. Then she bends over the desk Zoey was sitting at earlier and kisses her, making Zoe go hard again. In a flash, without her even thinking about it, Zoey flips Fiona onto her back and hooks her hands under her thighs. She begins to rub her cock in between Fiona’s pussy lips. This time Fiona moaned as the cock head grazed against her clit and the shaft massaged her labia. “Ooooh, ah, Zozo.... I want you!” That was all she needed. Zoey took her member and filled Fiona up with a full nine inches. “Fuck… keep going.” Fiona gasped this quietly into Zoey’s ear as her fingers locked in place behind Zoey’s neck. Zoey thrust into her lover with a great ferocity. Zoey’s E cup tits kept smacking against her chest as she banged Fiona. Fiona reached her hand down to rub her own clit letting the pleasure she was getting from Zoey’s penetration cause her to shake and moan. Zoey eventually got all twelve inches of her astounding cock into her wife. Fiona eventually came and there was little doubt the people in the apartments across the street heard them.

Zoey had to pull out and on doing so she grabbed hold of her cock and jerked herself off. Her cum shot up and covered Fiona from belly button to tits. When Fiona’s climax subsided she looked around the room and saw how much of a mess they made. Papers and folders in a mess on the floor a lot of important things were on the floor and it would take hours for them to re-organize everything, not to mention they had gone on much longer than she thought they would. If this had been the first, but it seemed every day had gotten this bad in one way or another. As she looked at Zoey slumped onto the floor and noticed that she had gotten hard again and was jerking herself off, mumbling something about Playboy magazine. ‘I’ve got to get somebody to do this in my place.’ Fiona thought to herself, thinking that she couldn’t do this again. There was a question of who would be willing to take a twelve inch girlcock, but then Fiona remembered 2 favors owed to her, and she remembered those favors came from two ladies who might be willing to do such a thing.


	2. Hannah and Kimberley Get Zoened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona gets in contact with her old hooker buddies and after we get a glimpse into their personal lives, they meet Zoey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I made Hannah a milf, why not.

Lewis rolled off Hannah after he was done and got up to go smoke. Hannah lied there aching, it was a good ache, her crime-lord husband had made her cum plenty tonight. In Hannah’s opinion their love making was always better the night after he had killed a man. She didn’t know why, but it just was. She rubbed the sides tummy, the stretch marks were beginning to fade. She sat up and took a sip of the vodka bottle they hadn’t finished. She looked around the room to find her husband. He was nowhere to be found until she heard a noise from the baby monitor. She heard him playing with Danny and he sounded gentle and happy, he always was with their baby, and thought that perhaps her life had finally reached a point where she could be proud of herself and live like a normal woman, but then she felt dried blood on her shoulder, and knowing it wasn’t hers or her husbands she pushed that wonderful thought from her mind. She sighed and almost wanted to cry, but then she got a text and wondered who it could be at this ungodly hour. “Fiona?” she said confused, expecting to never see her again after they both got away from their horrid pimp. Then she read the text ‘I need you to come back to London. I am calling my favor.’ “Ah shit.” Hannah said. She thought she knew what that meant, but it was much better. “Lewis!” She called. “I gotta go pay back a favor to the chick who saved me from a stabbing!”

Kim stood on her clients window blowing smoke out, letting her tits feel the cold wind. She put the rest of the coke in her purse, because she still had plenty left. Most would not consider it, but to Kim this was a much better position she found herself in that when she worked for Ridge. Granted she was still a whore, but now she worked for herself and because of that one little fact, she made more money, she could easily get rid of bad clients, and best of all she got to have sex with more guys. Thanks to her and her two partners’ reputations as some of the best prostitutes in London, and that reputation had transferred to Bristol, but thankfully only one of her fellows had transferred with her, and she had stopped. So now Kim got to ride half a dozen rich men’s cocks on a good day. Although some of her clients didn’t want sex, one just takes her out for lunch to make himself look good, another wanted to watch her shower, but the weirdest was the guy who had her strip down and play chess with him. She was happy with her life though until she got a text from Fiona. A woman she hadn’t seen in ages, and the text read ‘I need you to come back to London. I am calling my favor.’ Kim grabbed the money the old man had left her and went off to the one woman who could help with what she thought Fifi was gonna ask her to do. “Please don’t ask me to shoot some bitch in the back of the head.” Kim said to herself remembering that was exactly what Fiona did for her when the lady who used to sell them weed went crazy on her. 

Kim and Hannah went to London together and were now looking for Fiona’s new apartment. Neither knew what business Fiona had gone into since they had parted ways. Kim and Hannah had gone to Bristol and even they rarely spoke due to living on opposites sides of the city. They walked up to the door and knocked. Fiona opened up and welcomed them far more warmly than they expected, she even sat them down on her couch, on the coffee table there were jams, pastries, and tea. “So, Fiona, where do you work nowadays?” Hannah asked. “Oh, me and my wife own a restaurant.” she said happily. Both Kim and Hannah who were very confused, previously they thought Fiona was calling them to kill someone given the favors, but now they didn’t know what she wanted, so Kim was rather unreasonably shocked. “So, what did you need then. We thought you were gonna have us kill someone.” 

Fiona jumped at this. She hadn’t realized how much the other two women had taken her actions to heart, and thought that perhaps she should have explained a bit more over the phone. “No, you see, I want you to sleep with my wife.” Now it was Hannah and Kim’s turn to be a bit shocked. Hannah was about to say that she was married and couldn’t participate, but then she remembered what her husband had said ‘Always repay a favor. No matter what they ask you to do. That’s the only way anyone can really know they can trust you.’ However Kim was more hesitant from this news, even if she was happy to not have to kill anyone. However she, unlike the other two girls, had never been with a woman. Fiona was actually a lesbian and Hannah had been selected to entertain one of their old pimp’s female associates. Nonetheless they both accepted, because like it or not they owed Fiona a lot.

They both sat their on Zoey and Fiona’s bed in their old prostitute garb, Hannah was dressed in a blue bra, panties, stockings, and garter belt. She was feeling a bit self conscience from being a bit chubbier than she used to be and sitting next to Kim wearing essentially the same outfit, except purple, and Kim looked just as good as she always did. FiFi had told them that Zoey would be here at any minute. “Are we sure about this?” Kim asked. “No, but nonetheless we owe Fiona and she told us everything. Zoey sounds like a sweet, average girl.” Hannah responded trying to calm Kim down. Meanwhile Zoey was walking up the stairs thinking ‘God damn it Fiona, why did I agree to this?’ then she remembered that Fifi showed her some old pictures of the two girls naked and decided it was worth it. She walked into the room with the two women in lingerie and hastily whispering to each other when they saw her. 

Zoey noticed the two women were in lingerie, and she honestly couldn’t help but get a little turned on. She noted that “the blonde woman” as she thought of her at the time, was really sexy. Zoe noted that her body was rather curvy, her big ass and bigger tits made her look like a sexy milf, and her companion had a tighter ass and smaller, but perky tits, but Zoey still loved her punkish hair and her cute face and voice. “Hi.” Zoey said calmly and with her eyes wandering up and down their bodies’ and her dick got harder. “Hi, you must be Zoey. Me and my friend are here to show you a good time while your wife is out.” Hannah said seductively. Zoey gave a friendly smile and Kim gave a weak grin nervous about what she was about to experience. “So, how much has Fiona… told you… about me?” “Well, everything I’m pretty sure. You get a little too horny, Fifi can’t do her work, so she sent us to fuck you till you’re bowlegged.” Hannah said with a smirk, and next to her Kim grabbed up all her confidence and started stripping, almost shaking from nervousness and embarrassment. Zoey realized that Fiona had not told them about the big secret. “You two might wanna sit down for this.” “For what?” They asked in unison as Zoey pulled down her pants and panties and her partially erect dick flipped out causing Kim to jump back in shock and Hannah’s jaw dropped. 

Zoey stood there, half-erect cock in one hand and red faced. Kim had now regretted stripping down as this meant she had nothing to cover herself with. Hannah stepped forward, more intrigued than estranged. She knelt down and grasped Zoey’s member. “Kim, come over here.” She commanded as she began to jerk Zoey off. Kim did so, somewhat still reluctant, but starting to become enamored like Hannah. “Kim knelt down and Hannah grabbed her by the back of the head, gently yet firmly, and guided Kim’s head to Zoey’s. As Kim sucked her off Hannah licked and sucked on her, balls and slowly, gently, started to finger her pussy.

Zoey was somewhat in shock, not expecting these two to just go for her cock like that, and with Hannah fingering her like that, she had to hold herself up with the dresser. Kim and Hannah switched places and while Hannah began to deepthroat Zoey and she was loving it, she had never had a woman who was this good at sucking dick, Kim started to eat Zoey’s pussy. Kim found her clit and began to lick it and finger her pussy. “Oh, god! You two are just as good as Fiona said!” Hannah had to smile, she hadn’t been complimented on her sex skills in a while and she was glad to see she still had it, but then she heard Zoey cry out and felt the huge dick in her mouth twitch. Suddenly her throat and mouth started to fill with cum and she had to appreciate the taste, and she started to swallow it down until Zoey stopped cumming. Kim was dealing with her own cum stream as a watery liquid started to to drip down her chin and neck and streamed between her boobs. 

Zoey leaned against the dresser as the two other women sat on the floor with the milf licking the cum from between the cute punks breasts. This got Zoey hard again, but then she realized something else “Hey, what are you two’s names?” Everyone blushed. They had all just skipped any familiarity and started to fuck like rabbits. “Oh, well, I’m Hannah, and this cute little babe is Kim.” She said as she hooked her arms around Kim’s waist and lifted her up onto the bed. “It’s nice to meet you.” Kim said with a smile. “Likewise.” Zoey responded. “Now…” Hannah started. “why don’t you fuck Kim while I strip down.” 

Kim and Zoey obliged as Kim started to shake her ass in Zoey’s direction and Zoe lined up her cock to Kim’s pussy and took off her flannel and T-shirt. Taking it slower this time, fucking Kim really smoothly, Zoey noted to herself how tight Kim really was, and how loudly she moaned. “Ooooooh, fuck. I’ve never been fucked by a cock this big.” Kim said with a huge smile on her face and she started to spread her ass cheek welcoming Zoey in more. Zoey began to thrust more and more into her “Fiona was so sweet when she sent you guys to take care of me while she’s at work.” “Ooh… the pleasure is all ours… aah!” was all Kim could say as she began to climax, her already tight pussy gripping tighter around Zoey’s cock. Zoey grabbed her phone from her bedside table and said “I’ll just take that picture she wanted me to send her…” as the camera on her phone clicked, this would be the first of many pictures she took tonight.

Hannah was now butt naked like the other two and she was groping one of her own boobs and rubbing herself between her thick thighs and said in a hushed voice. “Kim… I’m so wet… lick me while Zoey fucks you, please…” Kim was more than happy to do so as Hannah got in front of her and spread her pussy. Kim pushed her tongue into Hannah’s cunt and started to thumb her clit. “Ah, fuck…” Hannah moaned out. Hannah was loving the sex, she had been fucking the same cock for too long. Sure, she loved her husband, but she wanted sex more than twice a week, she couldn’t help herself. She loved the way Kim was groping her tits too, for a girl who hadn’t even touched another vagina before she was good at eating pussy. 

Kim came for a second time and Zoey couldn’t take it anymore, she pulled out and came on Kim again, her seed dripping down Kim’s thighs. Hannah continued to hold Kim’s head between her legs as Kim licked and sucked Hannah’s clit like a lollipop. Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. Kim then made her way up Hannah’s curvy sexy body, kissing her belly and between her tits. Eventually they began to kiss passionately for several minutes until they pulled apart. “Thank you Hannah, thank you for convincing me to go through with this. This is the most fun I’ve had in weeks.” “Me too, I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you too sweetie.” She said brushing Kim’s hair from her face. “Hey, ladies. This is sweet, but I’m hard again.” Kim gave Hannah a final kiss on the cheek and moved to Zoey’s aid.

Kim started kissing Zoe and jerking off her impressive length. “So Zoey, how many girls have you fucked before us?” Kim asked in a sultry tone. Zoey blushed, “Just Fifi. I was always a bit embarrassed about… you know.” Hannah moved in quickly to comfort her. “I wouldn’t be embarrassed about that Zoey.” She said kissing her deeply. “You’re beautiful, and this is just another beautiful thing about you.” “Thank you Hannah, you’re beautiful too.” She then pushed her back down to the bed and started to rub between her thighs and Hannah started to kiss her neck and said to her. “Ooooh fuck. Thank you.” Hannah started to kiss down and began to suck on Zoey’s big E-cup tit, and twisted the other. “Ah, shit. Keep going... Hannah.” She then switched Zoey’s tits,sucking on the other and pulling on the other. Zoey grabbed Hannah’s head pushing her head in between her breast. Hannah motorboated her and felt her hard nipples while caressing her breasts. 

Kim decided she wanted to jump back in and moved behind Zoey, grabbing her ass with one hand, and her cock with the other. Zoey smiled and gently laid Hannah back down. “I want you to fuck me.” Hannah said softly and happily. Kim lined up Zoey’s cock for her and Zoey thrust in and noticed Hannah wasn’t quite as tight as Kim or Fiona, although she was considerably wet, and Zoey did remember that Hannah gave her the best blow job of her life about fourty-five minutes ago. Zoey pushed all of that out of her head and started to thrust into her, grabbing her thighs to empower her thrusts. Kim moved to meet them both face to face, she felt like she had eaten enough pussy for one day, and she wanted a little back pay. 

She positioned herself so that she was looking in Zoey’s eye and sitting on Hannah’s face. Hannah grabbed Kim’s asscheeks and spread them, licking at Kim’s welcoming pussy, trying to get at her clit. Unfortunately Hannah’s tongue was not long enough so instead she just penetrated kim and began probing her G-spot. Zoey and Kim began making out again while they both fucked Hannah. Kim began to lean back grabbing the back board and welcoming Zoe to sucking her clit, however this presented a problem for Hannah, who was now just barely inside Kim. So, instead she began to lick Kim’s tight arsehole making her squirm and shake. While Hannah did this, Zoey leaned down and began to finger and lick Kim, while continuing to fuck the milf’s pussy. Each woman was beginning to climax, each screaming out, except for Hannah who still had Kim’s arse firmly planted on her mouth.

“I’m not sure even I could fuck much more.” Zoey said exhausted, and Hannah seemed to agree, but Kim wanted more. Then an idea sparked into her head and she went for her purse. Digging through while the other two looked on in confusion Kim eventually pulled out a big bag of cocaine. Both Hannah and Zoey, went wide-eyed. “Had this for just such an emergency.” She said laying down. Zoey had never seen coke before, and Hannah had been dry for months. “So, you wanna snort it off my arse?” Kim asked. This convinced them both.

Hannah was cutting the coke with her debit card into lines across Kim’s cute butt. “You wanna go first.” Hannah said handing Zozo the straw. She wasn’t sure about it, but she decided it was better to get it over with “Sure.” she said grabbing the straw and snorting the coke. She felt a massive rush of energy, her heart went faster and her nerves tingled. Hannah took the other line and they both jumped at eat other and began groping each other's breasts and arses kissing almost violently. “Hey!” Kim shouted causing them both to look at her feverishly. “I wanna get high too.” She said with a pout. So, Hannah cut a line across her tits. Kim snorted it up with the straw.

Kim bent over and showed Zoey and Hannah her arse “Fuck me in the butt!” Kim said hungrily. Hannah moved to Kim, smiling about how she had given her a rim job earlier. “Come on Zozo, don’t you wanna fuck her, I know I would if I had a dick as big as yours.” She said shoving a finger in Kim’s arse and kissing her hips. Zoey began to drool at the mouth and walked forward on her knees to Kim. She hadn’t fucked an arse in so long, Fiona wasn’t that into it and unfortunately she didn’t have anyone else to fuck before tonight. Hannah pulled her finger from Kim’s arse and spread her arsecheeks, displaying her to Zoey. Zoey grabbed Kim’s hips and stuck herself in, burying the first four inches into her. “Aaah…!” Kim said as she began to drool too and she tensed up. Hannah whispered into Kim’s ear. “It’s okay sweetie. Open up and let her fuck you.” and as Kim did as she was bid, Zoey dived into her, all twelve inches. As Kim cried out again Hannah planted a kiss on her cheek. Hannah then stood up on the bed and watched as Zoey took Kim like a hound took a bitch. Hannah moved in front of Zoey standing with Kim in between her shins, “Fuck me Zoey.” Hannah said. 

She pushed Zoey into her cunt and Zoe started licking and sucking Hannah’s clit making Hannah scream. Zoey took a hand off Zoey’s hip and began to finger her. Kim came and her arsehole tightened around Zoey’s cock and she went limp, falling forward, breathing heavily. “Keep going Zoey.” Hannah groped her own boobs, twisting her own tits while Zoey continued to eat her out and jerk herself off. Hannah came and had to lie down next to Kim, both breathing heavily and watching as Zoey masturbated. She came on them both, she squirted all over Hannah’s tits and Kim’s face. Then she fell forward too and they all began to lick the cum off each other, taking each of Hannah’s tits Zoey and Kim licked it off, then Hannah licked off Kim’s face like a doggy and they both cleaned off Zoey’s cock. As Kim and Hannah snuggled into Zoey and fell asleep as Zoey took the pictures she had taken and sent them to Fiona. She smiled, snuggled into the two women whom just gave her the time of her life, and fell asleep.


	3. The Foursome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona comes home missing her wife's cock and the great sex they had together, only to find Kim and Hannah snuggling with her, and the four decide they shouldn't waist a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this sexy futa story.

Fiona sat in the bathroom stall cleaning herself off with her apron, she had finally gotten done “using” the pics of Hannah and Kim Zoey had sent her. She kind of wished she hadn’t done what she did. She wanted to be back with her Zozo, feeling the good ache in between her legs after Zoey fucked her, feeling Zoey’s flaccid dick against her bare arse as they snuggled together. She walked out of the bathroom and into her office. She sat down and stayed there, until she realized she had forgotten her panties in the restroom. She tried to go back and get them, but she was ambushed by one of her employees. “Hey Misses Riches, I need you to check on some of these orders someone put in.” Fiona was annoyed, she just wanted to get home and be with her wife. “Martin, how long have you been the assistant manager here?” She asked sternly. “Oh, huh. about 8 months.” He said. She gave him a motherly smile and said. “Well, I think it is time you start taking a little more managerial responsibility. Here, take the orders sheet, and my bill book, and my pen. You figure everything out, I need to go attend to my sick wife” She lied.

She left him there slightly shocked and slightly prideful, believing he could do anything. She hopped in her car and got to her and Zoey’s apartment as quick as she could. She walked up the stairs and almost busted through the door. She expected to find Zoey on the couch watching porn or something, but she didn’t. Struggling with the wetness between her thighs she searched the apartment. She eventually found Zoey in their bedroom with Hannah and Kim using her huge tits as pillows. They all looked cute so she really didn’t want to wake them, but she just couldn’t handle the growing heat emanating from her pussy. 

She shook Zoey awake and straddled her. “Fifi! What are are you doing?” “I tried to go a day without you but I just couldn’t. Please fuck me Zoey!” She implored and she collided her lips with her lover’s. Their making out caused both Kim and Hannah to wake up. They both gawked for a bit at the passionate display. Kim thought they looked rather cute, and Hannah wanted to get back in on the action. She brushed some of Fiona’s hair out of her face which got the two lesbians to noticed the other girls. 

At first Fiona was a bit hesitant, but when Hannah locked lips with her all of that hesitation melted away. Kim moved in and started kissing Fifi and thanking her for asking her to do this. This passionate display made Zoey get hard again. Her rising cock rubbed against Fiona's pussy lips as it flopped up. Immediately the three girls remembered why they loved tonight so much and Fiona took Zoe's hard member in her hands.

Fiona started sucking on Zoey’s cock, Kim started licking and sucking Zoey’s nipples, and Hannah went under Fiona and started eating Zoey's pussy and asshole. “Fuck… you three are… gah!” Zoey screamed as her wife, and her two lovely friends lathered Zoey’s sexy body in saliva. Fiona was deepthroating the twelve inch cock that hardened between Zoey’s legs. Her toes curled in on themselves as Hannah licked Zoey’s puckered opening and fingered her spasming pussy. Kim suckled like a babe at Zoey’s E-cup tits and Zoey held Kim’s head and buried her face into Kim’s hair.

“Ahhhh! Fuck!” Zoey yelled as she filled Fiona’s mouth and throat with her salty cum. Kim pulled herself off of Zoey’s breasts and looked on as Fiona swallowed Zoey’s load. Hannah also brought her head up from between Zoe’s thighs and placed a tender hand on Fiona’s shoulder. “Hm, Fifi.” was all she said as she pulled her in for a french kiss and Hannah smiled as some of Zoey’s delicious cum was transferred into her own mouth. “Wow, Zoey your tits really are big.” Kim said kneading her supple breasts. “Thanks babe, yours are cute too.” “Mine! No… I’ve got the smallest in the room.” The other girls moved to Kim. “No babe. Their perky and cute.” Fiona said giving Kim a sweet kiss on the lips. “Just cause I’ve got Ds and Hannah’s got a step up and me.” She said giving Hannah a sexy stare to which Hannah returned. “Not to mention Zoey’s big knockers, doesn’t mean yours aren’t any nicer.” Kim blushed a bit and Kissed Fiona again.

The entire breast comparing contest was pretty enjoyable for Zoey and her huge cock got hard again. “Say honey, this is nice, but I was wondering if we could get back to the fuckery.” Fiona smiled and moved to hover her pussy lips above Zoe’s cock-head. She lowered herself on and started riding her. Kim decided she wasn’t being left out and sat on Zoey’s face. Hannah sat back and started rubbing her clit, observing the sexy display in front of her. Zoey licked Kim’s clit while Fiona bobbed up and down on her dick. Fiona and Kim began kissing while Kim grabbed Fiona’s ass and Fiona felt up Kim’s tits. Zoey sucked hard on Kim’s clit and fingered her while she sat on Zoey’s face. Hannah also began to finger herself, keeping in time with Zoey’s thrusts inside Fiona. Fiona came first, her cum dripped down Zoey’s cock and she kept thrusting into her wife until she came inside her. Hannah climaxed from this and squirted all over the bed sheets, and then Kim finally came too collapsing onto Zoey’s body. 

Fiona climbed off Zoey’s cock, with her seed still dripping from her pussy. She sat down where Hannah was as Hannah began to crawl to Zoey and Kim. Kim was flipped on her back and Zoey’s huge dick was resting between her pussy lips as Zoey’s tongue enterer Kim’s mouth. “You sure you want to go again sweetie?” Zoey asked as Kim pulled her in for another kiss, and her small hands were buried into Zoe’s auburn hair. “Yes.” She breathed out.” The second Zoey got her answer she sat up and pushed her long thick cock into Kim. Zoey was slow and careful with her thrusts, feeling the tightness of her pussy. Hannah straddled Kim’s face, and looking down into Kim’s eyes and cradling her head. Kim knew what Hannah wanted and ran her tongue along Hannah’s slit. Hannah gasped at the pleasure and bucked her hips into Kim. Kim began to lick Hannah’s clit and started fingering her ass and Zoey began thrusting harder and faster. Fiona had fished out a vibrator from the bedside table and settled it on her clit at first and then began massaging along her opening and stuck it into her vagina and turned up the power. Zoey leaned forward and grabbed Hannah’s breast and started to pinch and twist her nipples while kissing her cheek. Hannah came first this time from the pleasure coming from her nipples, her pussy, and her ass, she climbed off Kim. Zoey and Kim began to climax at the same time, but this time Zoey pulled out and came all over Kim’s tummy. 

Kim crawled out of the fray to Fiona who still hadn’t cum yet and grabbed the vibe from Fiona’s hand and started pushing it into her harder until she came. Fiona then looked over at Hannah getting on all fours and presenting her ass to Zoey who began to line up her cock with her pussy. Fiona moved in front of Hannah and grabbed her head, pushing Hannah’s face into her bush while Zoey penetrated her. Hannah licked and sucked Fiona’s clit while Zoey fucked her and smacked her ass making it redder and making Hannah’s pussy wetter. The sexy milf was being dominated under the two lesbian women as they kissed each other. Hannah pushed her tongue into Fiona’s pussy and Zoey fucked her even harder. Kim watched this all going on and decided she wanted to get some fun herself. Rather than put her hands near her pussy, she began to rub her puckered opening with her middle finger. She then thrust her finger into her asshole and took Fifi’s vibe to rub on her clit. Hannah licked at the G-spot inside of Fiona while Zoe pounded hard into her pussy and continued to smack her ass. She came and squeezed hard around Zoey’s cock, she dropped down and came, her cum squirting like a fountain and raining back down onto her cock. Hannah kept eating Fiona out until she came and they both collapsed next to each other. Kim climaxed with her ass in the air and the vibe still going off in her pussy. 

They all lied there for a good five a caught there breath, Hannah was the one to break the silence, and restart the fucking. “If you can keep going Zozo, I should probably clean off your cock.” She said in a sultry tone. She began cleaning Zoey up by licking up the cum on Zoe’s huge balls and from the base of her prick to the tip. Swallowing the copious amount of cum covering Zoey. She even sucked it off of her thighs and belly making her painfully hard again. Hannah took her hard member in both of her hands, and the engorged cock-head into her watering mouth with the salty taste of of cum still lingering on her tongue. Hannah licked the head while she stroked Zoey’s cock. She then fondled Zoey’s balls while she started taking inch upon inch of Zoey’s member into her throat. Swallowing it down and licking the bottom side of her dick. Hannah bobbed up and down on Zoey’s cock while Zoe gasped and moaned trying to push Hannah further down on her cock.

Fiona moved over to Kim and hook the an arm around her waist and kissing her deeply. Kim lied down and pulled Fiona down with her happy to kiss Fiona and caress her body. Fiona didn’t take this into account though and moved down to start liking Kim’s pusssy and shoving her own in Kim’s face. Fiona instantly started eating Kim’s pussy and Kim fingered Fiona with two fingers. She then started licking and sucking Fiona’s clit while FIona thumbed at hers. They continued this until the two of them came in each other’s mouths. 

Meanwhile Hannah and Zoey were doing their own sixty-nine, Hannah continuing to go balls deep on Zoey and the hermaphrodite liked at Hannah’s shaved pussy until she came, twice, and then Zoe came, and Hannah retreated back to her cock-head and began swallowing down her cum. Hannah sat back, wiping her mouth and said with a laugh. “That was fun.” Then FIona moved over to her and began sucking on her tits quicker than Hannah could say, “Yes, Fifi…” although she did anyway. Fiona put a leg over one of Hannah’s, and put her other under Hannah’s other. Fiona pressed their pussies together and they both started to quiver in delight as they started scissoring. Hannah grabbed one of Fiona’s breast and they stared into each other’s eyes. 

Kim climbed onto Zoey, this time taking control. She took Zoe’s cock in hand and put it right to her moist pussy lips. She lowered herself onto Zoey’s length taking a sharp breath as Zoey’s huge member filled her tight little pussy, she began to move up and down on it. Kim leaned over and grabbed Zoey’s massive tits and started kissing her deeply. Kim kept on with her work, taking Zoey inside her eagerly and loving every second of it. Her pussy was wet and slick, allowing Zoey’s entire member inside her. “Oh, Zoey please keep going!” Kim begged taking her length hungrily. Zoey grabbed Kim’s hips and continuously lifted her up and down on her member. Zoey also started rubbing Kim’s clit causing Kim to gasp and moan. Kim began to climax, but Zoey still had a long way to go. So when Kim was done Zoey got up and made her footing sure on the bed. With Kim still kneeling Zoe began jerking herself off, pointing her cock at Kim’s breasts.

Kim lied down Warm cum covering her tits and Zoey collapsed to her knees sighing with contentment. Hannah and Fiona climax together pushing their clits together even harder than before and then collapsed backwards, legs still entangled and pusssies still close together and radiating heat from pleasure.

Zoey licked her own cum off of Kim’s tits and kissed her letting the taste of her cum move to Kim’s mouth. Hannah and Fiona separated and each grabbed one of the other girls. Hannah grabbed Kim again and took her over to the comfy seat, and Fiona pulled Zoey on top of her.

“Zoey, I want it up the ass.” Fiona said kissing her and smiling from ecstasy. “I thought you didn’t like that” Zoey asked a bit confused. Fiona smiled even wider and her face flushed. “I was just too embarrassed to tell you I liked it.” Kissing her wife deeply Zoey spread her legs and Fiona hooked them around Zoe’s waist. Zoey positioned her cock to Fiona’s pucker. She slowly penetrated her asshole the opening taking it’s time to become relaxed and allowed Zoey’s member to enter her fully. “Zozo…” Fiona gasped. “Fifi…” Zoey moaned as she thrust into her harder and harder. Fiona gasped and choked as the pleasure filled her body like fire. Her ass tensed around Zoey’s cock as Zoey sat up and pounded into her. Putting her hands on Fiona’s stomach to stabilize herself. Zoey’s prick penetrated Fiona’s pucker faster and faster until Fiona climaxed. Zoe soon came to her cum filling up fiona again, Fifi hummed contently at the warm feeling in her.

Hannah sat down in the chair and Kim sat facing her on her lap Hannah skipped any kind of build up, suspecting that the two of them were probably both ready for what came next. Hannah shoved three fingers inside Kim and grazed her clit with her thumb. “Oh, Hannah… fuck me harder.” Hannah obliged adding a fourth finger into Kim making her feel overloaded with pleasure. Hannah grabbed her by the hair and kissed her, Kim welcomed Hannah’s tongue into her mouth. Hannah sewed together another plan and removed her thumb from Kim’s clit, Kim groaned in disappointment, but Hannah then began to probe Kim’s gaping opening with her thumb. Kim gasped as Hannah fisted her, shoving her whole hand inside Hannah lifted her up up so she was bent over her shoulder, Hannah began kissing Kim’s hips right next to her head until she came. 

Kim slipped down, her wet pussy flowing cum across Hannah’s thigh. Kim kissed Hannah one more time and slipped down her body kissing between her supple breasts and down her abdomen. She got to Hannah’s belly button and stuck out her tongue, dragging it down to her clit and began licking it. “Oh, fuck yeah.” Hannah moaned. Kim sucked her clit in and licked it while sucking. Kim then dragged her tongue further down to Hannah’s vagina circling her opening three times and then her licking her way in. “Yes!” Hannah yelled as Kim licked her G-spot unintentionally. Hannah continued to moan and pushed Kim further in. preventing her from taking a breath and forcing her to lick Hannah to completion, she squirted, her juices pouring down Kim’s chin, neck, and tits. 

The four women questioned each other on whether or not they wanted another round, but they all came to a consensus that they were perfectly satisfied for the night.

Kim and Hannah drove home and went on with their lives, a little happier knowing they could join the Fizo girls for another foursome any time they wanted. Kim went on as a call girl still happy doing what she loved for money. After all if you do what you love for a living you never work a day in your life. She even reconnected with Hannah a bit, hanging out more often and Kim even babysitting on occasion. Speaking of Hannah she and Lewis stayed together, even with all of the things she watched him do. She even learned to work with him, making it sort of a Ma and Pa crime operation.

As for the Fizo girls themselves, well Fiona got pregnant. They were both in a bit of shock not knowing that Zoey could get her pregnant, but after a bit, they settled into the idea of having a baby. They of course had to lie to the neighbors and say that it was artificial insemination, because why would you admit that one half of your suburban lesbian couple has a dick bigger than most men, unless you’re Ron Jeremy.


End file.
